


Impass

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [14]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, image prompt contest entry, it wasn't an accident, yeah i put that angst tag there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Danse joins Cyn and Arthur at the house on Spectacle Island, and they are all together again for the first time in weeks.
They enjoy each other's company as much as ever, but their reunion is bittersweet for Arthur.
After today, things will never be the same for Cyn and her boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likegoodangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoodangels/gifts).



> This is an entry in the image prompt contest for @likegoodangels on tumblr, and is a combination of the September and October image prompts.

It was late when Danse stepped off the vertibird, and it had been dark for a couple of hours. He was burnt out and exhausted. The last month had taken a toll on him, between the extra work of running the Prydwen and the rest of the Commonwealth Brotherhood, combined with his difficulty sleeping. He was really looking forward to spending the next couple of nights on the Island with Arthur and Cyn.

The house was dark but there was a light on in the garage, so Danse headed that way. He was halfway down the hill when he stumbled and almost fell. He frowned, feeling around with his foot to see what he had tripped over. 

It was Arthur’s duffle bag. _Weird,_ he thought, before picking it up and slinging it over his shoulder alongside his own. 

When he arrived at the garage, he opened the door expecting to see someone inside, but it was empty. The light above the work bench illuminated the motor that Cyn had been working on, and it was coming along nicely, he saw. There was no sign of Cyn herself, however. Nor Arthur. 

Something caught his eye on the floor so he moved closer to have a look. It was Cyn’s jeans and panties, tossed carelessly atop her boots. Danse rolled his eyes, but he was starting to have an idea of what may have happened here today. He picked up her clothing, tucking it under his arm, then shut off the light and left the garage, before he headed towards the house.

There was barely enough light from the moon to make his way there, but he eventually arrived at the dark house. He managed to get the door open, despite his full hands, and stepped inside quietly, in case they were sleeping. 

After he shut the door behind him, he stood for a moment, listening, and when the soft sounds of pleasure from the bedroom hit his ears, he smiled quietly to himself. He’d try not to disturb them just now. They hadn’t seen each other in a month and deserved the time together. 

He set the bags and Cyn’s clothing carefully on the floor, then crept to the sofa to turn on the lamp. Unfortunately, he missed it in the dark, and winced when it crashed to the floor.

The startled gasp from the bedroom indicated his cover was blown, so he called out, “It’s just me… sorry. Do you want tea?”

He could hear Cyn snickering and he smiled, taking in the clothing strewn about the main room. It seemed they had had a fun evening.

“No!” she shouted. “Just the rest of that wine there on the table.” 

Danse looked, and spying the bottle, picked it up and went to join Cyn and Arthur in the bedroom. The room was heavy with the smell of sex, and both of them had that sated look he knew so well. His cock twitched in his pants, but it was halfhearted; he was so tired, he was more interested in sleeping than fucking.

They shared the wine, then he took the bottle back to the kitchen, shut off all the lights and returned, stripping quickly before getting into bed. He let out a sigh as the heat from their bodies warmed him, and before long he was fast asleep.

***

When Cyn awoke in the morning, she was more rested than she had been in weeks. She stretched luxuriantly, then sat up carefully and looked at the two men in her bed. They were both asleep, the dark circles under their eyes showing the stress they had been under lately. She knew it had been hard on Danse, alone on the Prydwen with all of Arthur’s responsibility and nobody to relax with. She knew that Danse, out of the three of them, was most dependent on the other two. He’d spent much of his life alone and lonely, and he often indicated that he was happier now than at almost any other time in his life.

A lock of his hair had fallen in front of his eye, so she reached over and brushed it aside, admiring his strong brow, relaxed now in sleep, his straight, strong nose, the slight lines at the corners of his eyes, and his beautiful full lips. 

She looked at Arthur and decided to take this opportunity to examine him as well. The dark circles under his eyes never really faded, but he looked more relaxed in sleep than he ever did awake. He had no lines around his eyes, but the scar down his cheek was puckered and tight, and she knew it sometimes still hurt him, especially if he smiled or laughed too suddenly. As a result, he tended to hold his face in a permanent scowl, which not only lessened his pain but also served to make him seem more intimidating to the people he led. 

Cyn sat up and hugged her knees, looking from one to the other, feeling her affection for them wind its way up from her belly to her chest, wrapping around her heart like a blanket. They were both so loyal and dedicated, not only to her and each other, but to the Brotherhood. Hardworking, intelligent, and protective, she felt incredibly lucky to have them in her life. 

She crept out from between them and pulled on a shirt before heading to the bathroom and then out to the main room. She blushed a little as she picked up the clothing, then started making breakfast. 

After a while she heard the shower running, then both her boys appeared in the kitchen, looking around hopefully for food. Cyn rolled her eyes and gave them breakfast, and when they were all done she took a shower while the boys cleaned up. 

When she emerged from the bathroom, it was raining outside. Arthur was tackling paperwork at the table and Danse was working on a laser rifle. She admired him for a moment as he sat, bent over the weapon, shirtless. His back had some scars but was mostly smooth and muscular, and definitely her favourite part of him.

It was like dozens of other days at their house. 

When a gust of wind buffeted the house and rain sheeted against the window, she pulled the blanket up onto her lap. Danse smiled at her from across the room and asked if she wanted him to build a fire, and when she nodded, he stacked the wood in the fireplace and soon the room was warm and comfortable. 

Danse grabbed a beer and joined her on the couch. He sprawled back a little, watching her, his beer dangling loosely from his fingers. His black pants clung nicely to his thighs, and the line of dark hair running from his waistband up his belly was warming her up faster than the fire was. After a time, she kicked off the blanket, her skin no longer chilled. She stretched, luxuriating in the comfortable warmth, and Danse ran his hand up her leg to her hip and back down again. 

When she glanced at him she noticed the heat in his eyes and felt an answering warmth flood her body. She slid closer, and he took her by the waist and pulled her near until she was lying half across his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, melting a little inside as his tongue traced her lip until she opened slightly, allowing him inside.

When she came up for air, she looked at Arthur. He was sitting at the table, watching them intently, so she beckoned to him with a smile. He didn’t hesitate. He tossed his pen aside and strode across the room to the sofa, lifting Cyn’s legs and sliding underneath next to Danse. 

Danse twisted his head to the side, kissing Arthur for a moment while Arthur’s hand slid along Cyn’s thigh, and Danse began creeping his hand up under her shirt to cup her breast through her bra. She gasped when his thumb brushed the fabric over her nipple, and he responded by giving her breast a light squeeze and bending to kiss her once again.

Arthur’s hand was running up and down the inside of her thigh, higher each time, until he finally brushed against her core, the brief friction making her gasp into Danse’s mouth. Arthur let out a hum of approval before stroking her again, firmly, and she spread her knees apart to give him access. 

She could feel herself growing wet as he rubbed her through her pants and soon she was arching into his hand, grinding herself against his palm, chasing the sensation that was bringing her quickly higher. 

Danse shifted, and she realized he was getting uncomfortable, so she sat up between her two boys. She pulled off her shirt, and Arthur did the same. She took a moment to admire the dark hair of his chest and his thick shoulder muscles before he dipped his head, pushing her bra down and taking her nipple in his mouth. 

She felt Danse reaching behind her to remove her bra, and when it was gone, he too bent over her, and she moaned as they each took one breast in their mouth. She looked down, and watched the two dark heads together as they each licked and sucked at her. She ran her hands through their hair. Danse’s was darker, glossy black, thick and luxuriantly coarse. It stood up as she ran her hands through it. Arthur’s hair was brown, finer and silky soft beneath her fingertips, and the close-cropped hair on the back of his head felt like soft velvet. 

Arthur paused for a moment to kiss Danse, and then her, and when Danse kissed her as well, Arthur began rubbing her through her pants again. She closed her eyes as heat began to rise in her belly.

“Watch how she’s flushing,” Danse whispered to Arthur. 

“I think she likes all the attention,” Arthur replied, earning a chuckle from Danse.

Cyn glared at them for a moment, but she forgave them instantly when Danse’s mouth settled back down on her breast and Arthur began kissing his way down her belly, his beard lightly scratching her tender skin. 

When he reached her pants he pulled them off in one swift movement, sliding her to the edge of the sofa in the process. He lifted her legs, placing one on each shoulder, and began kissing his way up the inside of her thigh. By the time he reached her apex, she was ready, but he still made her wait, tracing his tongue along her outer lips, growing ever closer to where she wanted him to touch her but never quite making it. 

Meanwhile, Danse was enthusiastically playing with her breasts, switching from one to the other, then back again. She stroked his hair with one hand and Arthur’s with the other, and when Arthur finally covered her with his mouth, working his tongue between her folds to find her clit, she cried out, clenching her fists tightly in his hair and pressing his head to her.

Arthur slowed down, giving her a chance to come down a little. She ran her hand over Danse’s shoulders and back for a moment, then she slipped it down his belly to his pants. She unbuttoned them, sliding her hand inside to wrap around his cock, but he only allowed her a few long strokes before he pulled back and stood up, removing the rest of his clothing. Cyn and Arthur both paused a minute to admire him.

A moment later he was back on the sofa, kneeling this time, and Cyn wrapped her fingers around his cock once more, stroking it lightly but skillfully, Danse palmed her breast again for a moment, testing its soft weight in his hand and thumbing her nipples.

Cyn stroked his cock, her slim hand wrapped delicately around his shaft. He groaned lightly when she gave him a gentle tug, pulling him closer. He straddled her belly, standing astride her on his knees, and she continued to jerk him off while Arthur licked at her cunt. She didn’t know how he had learned, but Arthur was really good at what he was doing. He didn’t lick her in just one place, Instead he traced the tip of his tongue all around, but when he found her clit he lapped at it with the flat, then backing off and starting again. She was growing closer with each round. 

Arthur sat back, giving her a moment to recover. Danse was still astride her, and he had begun flicking her nipples gently with the head of his cock. She pressed her breasts together with her hands and Danse took the hint. He brought his cock to her mouth for a moment, telling her to wet it. His voice was rough with lust and needing and she was eager to listen to him, licking him thoroughly from base to tip. 

Danse moved down a little, but not far, and she held her breasts in her hands as he slid his cock between them. 

Arthur was still between her legs. He looked up when Danse moved to fuck Cyn’s breasts, watching his ass flex as he slid between them. He reached up and gave Danse a gentle swat on the rear, followed by a light squeeze.

Cyn looked up at Danse, his eyes were closed and his cock was hard between her breasts. She pressed them together tightly and looked down. His cock retreated then reappeared, the tip peeking from her cleavage, and she decided she liked how it looked. So often she was the one in control, the one in charge, that it was decidedly arousing simply being _used_ for once. The look on Danse’s face as he took pleasure in her body was almost more than she could bear.

Arthur, meanwhile, was just thinking about tasting her again. He bent between her legs and resumed his work, pressing his tongue into her entrance and lapping at her juices. She spread her legs apart further, so he ran his fingers around her folds for a moment, making her sigh, then finally he slid two fingers inside her and curled them up, sucking her clit in his mouth at the same time.

Arthur smiled as her thighs suddenly tightened around his head, but he didn’t stop, flicking her gently with his tongue one more time and pressing his fingers into her hard, savouring the pulsing of her orgasm on his fingers. 

Cyn’s hands fell to the side as she came, and Danse stopped moving for a moment, watching her face. Her mouth was open, her lips red, and he ran his thumb across her lip. She opened her eyes, glazed and dark as she stared at him, then took a deep, shuddering breath and relaxed. 

Arthur rose from his place and stood, kneeling next to Danse for a moment. He kissed him briefly, and Danse could taste Cyn on his lips. Arthur brought his fingers to Danse’s lips and Danse licked the remnants of her flavour from his fingers, his eyes locked to Arthur’s.

When Danse released Arthur’s hand, the younger man bent down, licking Danse’s cock where it lay on Cyn’s chest. Cyn had recovered enough by this point to press her breasts together again, and Danse resumed fucking her, pausing periodically to let Arthur suck him for a moment. 

Cyn was growing uncomfortable at the angle she was at, so she pushed at Danse slightly and he stepped back, allowing her to sit up. She sat next to Arthur on the sofa and together they took it in turns to suck on Danse’s cock. 

Danse could barely stand. First Cyn, then Arthur, then Cyn again took him deep in their mouth until he thought he would come, but then they retreated, kissing each other then licking his shaft, one on either side. 

Cyn cupped his balls in her hand and slipped the other one between Arthur’s legs to work his cock as well, but Danse barely noticed. He opened his eyes and looked down at their heads pressed together over his cock, feeling the tension rise in his body. 

He was close, he could feel it. He grabbed Arthur by the shoulder, steadying himself, and Cyn leaned back a little. She never liked getting cum in her mouth. But she enjoyed watching as Danse let go, grabbing Arthur by the hair and fucking his mouth as he came. Arthur had no such qualms and swallowed it all, turning his eyes up to watch Danse come apart as Cyn had earlier. 

When he sat back on the sofa, Cyn smiled as she reached over and wiped off a drop that had escaped and landed in his beard, and he smiled back at her. 

She got up, tugging him to his feet. “I think we should all move to the bedroom where there’s a little more room to maneuver.”

Cyn pulled Arthur into the bedroom, and Danse staggered after, his legs still shaking. He flopped down in the armchair, but Arthur still hadn’t come, and was eyeing Cyn like she was dinner and he was starving. 

He picked her up and tossed her, somewhat roughly, onto the centre of the bed, then quickly removed the remainder of his clothing. Cyn watched him through lowered lashes, and when he was naked, she slowly and deliberately spread her legs, trailing her fingers through her folds.

Arthur wasted no time. He climbed onto the bed and over Cyn, settling between her legs.

Danse closed his eyes briefly at the familiar sound she made as Arthur entered her, but opened them again when Arthur answered with a growl of his own. Danse watched, his mouth dry, as Cyn’s long brown legs wrapped around Arthur’s waist and the muscles in his back flexed as he drove into her.

Danse was quickly regaining his strength as he watched them, so after a minute, he got up and went to lay next to them on the bed. Cyn lay surrounded by a pool of her hair, and Danse ran his fingers through it for a moment, rubbing it between his fingers, then bent to kiss her mouth. He ran his hand down Arthur’s back to his ass, feeling the way his muscles moved beneath his skin. Watching them fuck was a beautiful sight.

Arthur dipped his head and kissed Danse as well, before sitting up a bit to give Danse a better view of his cock as he sank into Cyn again and again. Danse reached between them and found Cyn’s clit, making her gasp and buck, and Arthur lost his rhythm for just a moment, but he resumed it quickly as Danse gently teased her with his fingertips. 

Cyn came quickly under their ministrations, and when she pulsed around Arthur, it was more than he could take. He came too, groaning as he filled her with himself, riding out the aftershocks together. 

Finally, he slipped from her and sat back on his heels, watching as a trail of cum oozed from her soaked cunt. Danse’s eyes darkened with lust at the sight, and he set to work almost immediately, licking them both clean.

Cyn gasped when Danse’s tongue passed over her overstimulated flesh. She looked down, whimpering a bit as Danse cleaned Arthur from her and her from him. When Arthur crawled over next to her, she rested her head on his shoulder, but Danse did not stop.

He spread her legs wider, dipping a finger inside her to stroke her insides gently. She could feel the excitement coil in her again. She moved her legs further apart and bit her lip, whining when he passed over a particularly sensitive spot.

When Danse lifted her legs higher, pushing her knees up by her elbows and began tonguing her ass, Arthur left the bed for a moment, rummaging around in the drawer for some kind of oil. 

He returned a moment later, tossing a small bottle to Danse. Danse took it, and as he poured a slow drizzle over Cyn, working it slowly into her ass, Arthur climbed up next to her and lifted her leg, sliding a pillow underneath her. He lay down next to her and hooked her leg up over his thigh, opening her further to Danse.

Cyn turned to him and he kissed her, running his hand down her belly to her core, slipping his fingers through her damp curls and inside her as Danse worked a second finger into her ass. Cyn could feel them both, their hands driving all coherent thought from her as they stretched her further. 

Arthur’s mouth trailed to her ear, biting down on her earlobe and making her gasp. “We’re gonna fuck you now,” he said, making her shudder in anticipation. “Where do you want us?”

Cyn barely had a coherent thought left in her head. She just knew she wanted -no- needed them in her. Now. “Fuck, Arthur, please,” was all she could manage. 

Arthur moved suddenly, and Danse removed his fingers from her ass, making her cry out at the loss. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, and she reached down to guide him inside her. It felt so good, but she needed more. She turned to Danse, who came up behind her, slowly easing himself inside as well. 

Arthur bit his lip as he felt Danse moving in Cyn. It was so fucking tight he could feel every inch of the other man’s cock as he worked it inside her. Cyn lay still as he began to move, trusting both of them to take care of her. 

Finally, Danse bottomed out and the three of them began to move together. Every thrust made Danse’s balls brush against the underside of Arthur’s cock, adding an extra layer of sensation, both enhancing and distracting from the incredible tightness of Cyn’s pussy. 

She clenched her fists in Arthur’s chest hair, the slight pain distracting him momentarily, before she straightened up. Arthur mourned the loss of her closeness for just a brief moment, but when she arched her back, craning her neck to kiss Danse, he decided he appreciated the view. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples how he knew she liked.

It didn’t take long, He could feel her excitement building in the stutter of her hips as she moved, in her voice as she cried out, rocking her body faster and harder between them both. Danse held her up, supporting her as she orgasmed around them both. 

Arthur stared at them, trying to memorize how beautiful they both were. The flush of Cyn’s skin, the shiny black of Danse’s hair next to hers, a slightly bluer shade of black that tumbled around all three of them as she came down. Danse’s strong arm around her waist as he held her up. He closed his eyes, the sight suddenly too much for him to take.

His orgasm came unexpectedly. He grabbed at her hips as he came, trying to hold her still, but Danse was still moving with her and the overstimulation was causing shocks and sparks to flood his whole body. His back arched slightly and his hands dropped to his sides as he grasped at the sheets.

“Oh fuck, Arthur. Fuck I can… I can feel you coming…”

Danse’s voice was harsh and rasping as he pulled out of Cyn and came onto her back, releasing her so she fell forward into Arthur’s arms. 

Danse rolled onto his side next to them, and Arthur turned to kiss him briefly before closing his eyes and dozing off just for a moment.

His eyes snapped open when Cyn sat up wearily, glancing around the bed. 

“I think we should start putting down towels,” she said. 

Danse laughed and pulled her into his arms. “Arthur can change the sheets,” he said. “Let’s go have a shower.”

Arthur rolled his eyes as they staggered off to the bathroom, but then he shrugged and decided the bedding could wait.

He joined them in the shower, and they laughed together as they washed each other, taking particular care with Cyn, who was feeling a bit sore. 

When they were done, Arthur did indeed change the sheets, laying down on the fresh bed and looking at the ceiling. Cyn and Danse were in the living room again, and the sound of their voices was soothing as he let his mind wander.

The rain had stopped when he got up and went outside, barefoot, but the sky was still grey and it was foggy. He wandered down to the water’s edge and stood there for a moment, looking across the choppy water to where the Prydwen was, although he couldn’t see it because of the fog. Maybe if he got closer.

He walked out into the water, ignoring the chill in his body, and within moments he was swimming. He began to tread water, but a sudden wave caught him, pulling him out further from the island.

He was afraid, suddenly, as the fog closed in around him and the water carried him in an unknown direction. He paddled frantically, trying to keep his head above water.

He hit something with his foot. It was a rock or something, and he opened his eyes to see a wall of stone and concrete before him. He looked around, trying to determine where he was, but the fog was too thick. He moved along the wall, looking for a place he could climb out of the water. He was growing tired.

The fog cleared suddenly, vanishing in an instant without a trace. He looked up at the wall before him and realized he recognized it. It was the wall of the Citadel, his home in the Capital Wasteland where he had spent more than half his life. He let out a sigh of relief. Someone was bound to see him here and help him. 

He kept paddling along the wall, searching for purchase to climb out of the water, when he came to a cave. He looked inside, expecting to see a dank and wet hole, but instead he saw light and warmth. The cave was actually a room, his own office at the Citadel. There was his desk, his bookshelf, the flag of the Brotherhood hanging on the wall behind him. 

There was a man sitting at the desk, and Arthur slowly realized it was himself. The other Arthur sat there, alone, his face in his hands, papers around him, and he was lined and grey. The room was warm but barren, the single bed in the corner neatly made up. It made Arthur sad somehow, but he was so tired that he began swimming into the cave, desperate for respite.

A sound from outside made him turn. 

The sun had come out, and the brilliant light reflecting off the water made Arthur blink for a moment, but when his vision cleared, he saw that Danse and Cyn had come for him. They were in a small boat that rocked and tossed with the waves. It looked small and dangerous, and it was barely big enough for the two of them, let alone him.

And it was far. 

Arthur wasn’t sure he could swim to them. The distance was great and the waves were choppy. The cave was closer, safer, but when he looked inside his eyes met his own, and the other Arthur was so very alone.

He looked out into the light, and back into the cave, and tried to stay above water. He needed to make a decision, he needed to choose….

He sat up with a start. He was still in his bed, in his house on Spectacle Island, and Cyn and Danse were still talking together in the living room. He rubbed his face and let out a long breath, trying to still his racing heart. 

He had been having this dream for weeks, and he didn’t know what it meant. But he realized the time had come. He had waited long enough. He needed to talk to the others.

Cyn looked up, smiling as Arthur came out of the bedroom but her face fell as she saw the look on his face. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Arthur sat next to them on the couch and took a deep breath. Cyn was worried. She knew something was terribly wrong.

“I’ve been avoiding telling you both this. I guess I wanted this time together to be good. But I can’t keep this from you any longer. The Prydwen is being sent to the West Coast. The other Elders wanted Danse promoted to Sentinel and remain in charge of the ship, they want Ingram to remain here in charge of the land forces, and they want me to return to the Citadel, permanently.”

“What the fuck!” Danse shouted, standing up. “Isn’t there any way around this?”

Arthur rubbed his face. “No, I argued with them, I tried every argument I could think of to try and keep us together, but there are more of the other elders than me, and I was outvoted.”

Cyn felt her heart pounding in her chest, grief and dismay threatening to overwhelm her. “What about me?” she asked.

Arthur sighed. “You have options. You can come with me to the Citadel, or stay on the Prydwen with Danse. It’s up to you to decide.”

Cyn stood and glared at him. “It’s up to me to decide? How can I pick between you both? I love you both...I need you both!”

Danse stood up and wrapped his arms around her. “We’ll find a way. There has to be a way.”

Arthur stood as well and wrapped his arms around them both. 

He really wished that were true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Syrenpan, once again, for assistance beta reading this fic.
> 
> To my readers, I'm sorry for the angst. Let me know in the comments if you are Team Arthur or Team Danse.


End file.
